Abby Sparrow
by M.Kat.903
Summary: Jack finds the daughter that he thought had died. See how he deals with being a father to a daughter as stubborn as he is. And how will they cope when tradegty strikes. R&R. Rated T just in case.HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**A/N: **I'm not real good with pirate talk, so it might sound a little weird. But give me a chance to try and get it down.

**Background Information**: Abigail Sparrow (or Abby for short) is the only child of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. Her mother Rose Sparrow wife of Jack Sparrow died while giving birth to Abby. When Abby was only 6 her father's mutinous first mate stranded him on some God forsaken island. Jack had assumed that they had killed his daughter. So after ten years of searching he finally got his ship back, with the help of Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. This is where our story begins.

**Tortugas**:

Jack had just finished another grand adventure, and was now walking through the streets of Tortugas looking for some pleasurable company for the evening. He had just passed an ally when something caught his eye. There stood a girl, who couldn't be more than eighteen years of age, with the bodies of 7 dead men at her feet cleaning her sword of all the blood on it. The fact that a girl could do all this damage was not what surprised him. Because he knew from watching Ana Maria fight that a well skilled woman could do just about anything. No what surprised him was who the girl looked like. She looked like an older version of his little girl, his most precious treasure. She had the same color hair has he had; only it wasn't in dread locks, and it was down to about her waist. But her eyes were just as green as his late wife Rose's were. You could tell that even under her dirty white tunic and baggy blue trousers, that she was thin, but muscular. She wore a green bandana that matched her eyes. Along with a pair of black boots. When she finally noticed him she jumped back a little, but soon recovered and stood in a fighting stance.

Jack raised his hands in surrender and stared to back up. "Wait just a second luv, I don't mean any harm. I was just admiring your work." Jack stated

The girl look over Jack as if trying to decide if he was being truthful with her or if he was just like most pirates she'd met trying to have their way with her. Finally she put her sword away.

Abby could help but think that this man looked familiar. He had his hair in dread locks with different beads and trinkets braided in as well. He wore a dirty white tunic and blue trousers. Along with a matching blue vest and an old over coat. He also wore a bandanna, but his was red. What Abby couldn't understand is how this man seemed so familiar.

When she reached up to adjust her bandanna Jack noticed it. It was a tattoo on her right arm, just above her pirate branding. It was of a sparrow just like his. It was then he realized that this was the daughter that he had considered dead for all these years. This was his most precious treasure. This was his Abby, this young and beautiful woman standing before him.

"Abby?" he asked almost afraid that it wouldn't be her and he had gotten his hopes up for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Abby?" he asked almost afraid that it wouldn't be her and he had gotten his hopes up for nothing.

"Aye," Abby said in a some what guarded tone.

"Are ye Abby Sparrow?" Jack asked trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he might have found his daughter after all.

"It depends on who's askin'. I'm not one to give my name out to strange men who appear outta no where." She stated

"So if you're Abby Sparrow that would make you the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, would it not?" Jack asked.

"Like I said before it depends on who's askin," she said starting to get annoyed with this man that wouldn't leave her alone. "Listen here, and listen good. If you're lookin for Jack don't ask me cause I don't have a clue to where he is. If you're lookin to try to get revenge on him, don't think of usin me cause I can assure you even if he did give a dam 'bout me, he probably don't know I'm alive so you're waisten breath.

That statement felt like a bullet to the chest. How could his daughter ever think that he didn't give a dam about her? How could she for one second think that? "What if I were ta tell ya where Jack is?" he asked

"I'd ask ya right now why you'd think I'd care?" she asked some what harshly. It's not like she intended for it to come out that way. But this man was starting to drive her crazy. So she stepped out of the ally and into the drunken streets of Tortugas, leaving Jack back in the ally. She was on her way to the one of her favorite pubs the "Faithful Bride".

She stepped inside and felt the warmth on her face. She headed over and sat in a corner table where she could just watch the people, with out being spotted to easily. She was someone that couldn't stay in one place for to long. Weather it be the fact that she was usually on the run from various people. Or the fact the ocean seemed to call her name. But how could she not be drawn to the ocean if Jack Sparrow was her father. Every where she went she heard his name and about all of his adventures. One of the reasons she was only known as Abby, was because she wanted to be a great pirate on her own not because of who her father was.

She was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. And there stood behind her a rather larger man that looked to weigh about 230 pounds. His teeth were almost nonexistent, and he seemed to be rather angry.

"YOU'RE THE WENCH THAT KILLED HALF ME CREW," he yelled

"Aye, and you're the bloke that can't seem to understand that I don't want to be talkin with ya right now." Abby stated calmly. Then she turned around in her chair completely ignoring the man

**Where Jack was when all this was happening**:

Jack stood there completely shocked. He had just found his daughter that had been missing from him for at least 12 years. The very fact that she was still alive made him happy. But the fact that she thought he didn't care about him hurt him deeply.

It took him about 5 minutes to realize that she wasn't standing there. When he finally realized it he went in search of her. He looked around the crowded streets, trying to figure out where she was. He finally decided to look in the pubs. So he started with one of his favorites the "Faithful Bride". He had jut entered the pub when he heard someone shout

"YOU'RE THE WENCH THAT KILLED HALF ME CREW,"

Jack instantly looked around the pub in search of his daughter. There was no doubt in his mind that that man was yelling at Abby. And no one was going to talk to his daughter like that.

He made his way over to where Abby and the man were, just in time to see Abby say something to the man and turn around as if he wasn't there. That made Jack chuckle a little bit. But his amusement quickly turned to fear when he saw the man reach for his knife.

He was getting ready to draw his sword when he realized Abby was out of her chair standing with her pistol to the mans head. Jack was finally close enough to them to hear what Abby was saying.

"Listen good, don't think for a minute that I'll hesitate to pull this trigger. Yeah, I killed half ye crew, but if you cross me again don't think that ye'll have a crew to talk about, savvy?" she said glaring at the man.

The man nodded his head to shocked to say anything to the little spit fire. Just as he thought she would let him go he felt immense pain where she need him in the groin. She then punched in the nose.

"I thought ye was letting me go?" he questioned once he gained enough strength.

"No, I said I wasn't ganna kill the rest of ye crew or ye, I said nothin 'bout lettin ya go unscratched." she said with a grin

He then ran out of the pub, hopping to set sail, and get a way from the little spit fire.

Jack who had watched the whole thing was impressed with his daughter's skills and courage. He couldn't think of to many people that would be that calm in a situation like that. He made his way over to her table and sat down.

Abby looked up from her rum to see that annoying man that had been in the ally a few minutes ago.

"I don't think that I got the pleasure of introducin meslef luv." He stated

"Aye, but I didn't ask who ye were so it would seem that I don't really care who ye be." She stated some what more annoyed with this man.

"Well allow me anyways. I be Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl." He stated proudly, waiting on seeing the reaction on Abby's face.

To say Abby was shocked would be one thing, but Abby was beyond shocked. She couldn't even speak. All she could do was stare.

Jack was expecting some kind of outburst or questions, but all he was met with was silence.

"Why?" Was all she could think to ask.

"Why what luv?" Jack asked some what confused by the question she asked.

"Why are you here? Why did you pick this time to find me? WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN HAVE TO COME BACK? I MEAN I WAS FINE BEFORE!" she could understand why he chose now of all times to come back. He put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Abby, listen you have to calm down, savvy? Why don't we go back to the Pearl and talk bout this?" He asked hoping that maybe everything would work out.

Abby nodded her head. At this moment she didn't know what to think. Her mind was racing with millions of different questions. She didn't know what to feel either. She wasn't sure if she should be angry with him. Happy that she was finally able to meet him. Or if she should be scared of what might happen. Abby had been through a lot in her life. And she wasn't sure how much more disappointment she could take.

Jack on the other hand was overjoyed. He thought that it would take much more persuading to get her to talk to him, let alone come aboard the Pearl. He wondered what had happened to her these past years. Where she learned to fight, how she got branded, and so much more.

When they finally boarded the Black Pearl they were greeted with many stares. Most of the crew was back aboard seeing how they were leaving at sunrise. All the crew could do was stare at this girl who seemed to bare a remarkable resemblance to their Captain. Mr. Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Aye, is that ye Abby?" Gibbs asked slightly surprised to see her there. The last time he had seen her had been when she escaped the gallows around 3 years ago.

"Aye Gibbs, it's Abby," she stated flatly. Gibbs had been one of the many to see her escape the gallows at one point or another. He was also drunk a lot and some times has trouble remembering people.

"How do ye know Abby Gibbs?" Jack asked. Slightly surprised that she was known by anyone.

"Why Abby here a list almost as long as your Jack. How many countries is it now Abby 8 9?" he laughed. He was pretty sure she was banned from more countries than that.

"It's at 12 now Gibbs. Can't say that I deserve them all though." Abby laughed at the questioning expressions on Jack and the crews faces. "There a price on my head in at least 12 countries now. Though I can't say that is the exact number."

Jack couldn't really believe it. Not only was his daughter a pirate, but from what it seemed to be a good too. "Abby how 'bout we have that talk now?" Jack suggested. He along with everyone else wanted to know who she was.

"Aye Jack I figure it'll be a long one," and with that she ducked below the deck assuming Jack would follow.

"Who is she Captain?" one crew member asked

"That's Abby Sparrow me daughter." And with that he also ducked below deck. Leaving the crew to stare at each other in shock. Gibbs was the first to recover.

"Alright ye mangy dogs get ta work, we be heading for Port Royal." Gibbs stated. The crew then went about their work all wondering if what they're Captain said was true.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack entered his cabin he found his daughter leaning back in a chair with her feet propped up on a table, drinking rum from his special stash.

"Aye luv, where'd ye get that?" Jack questioned while pointing to the bottle she held in her hand.

"I just found it lyin about Jack, nothin ta worry bout." She stated

"Don'tcha ye mean, ye just found it lyin round in a box that was locked." He said while taking off his weapon belt and hat, placing them on the table next to Abby's feet.

"Aye, I suppose I do. Ya know Jack I'm not a patient person, so lets just have this talk ye be wantin to have." She really couldn't see any real reason for this talk. Ok so what if her father showed up in her life again. She'd been through some many things alone, why now that he's back change anything.

Jack sighed he knew that it would take a lot for her to trust him, but he had hoped it would be easier. "Abby I know that ye'r mad. But right now I needs ya ta listen to what I have to say and then ye can yell bout somethin or other, savvy?" While getting some rum for himself and sitting down in the chair across from her.

Abby had to bite her tongue not to say a remark to his comment about yelling. There's usually nothing that can make Abby yell, now it would seem Jack had done it without even trying.

"Do ye remember the mutiny that Barbossa led?" Jack asked.

Abby nodded her head.

"Well, when I was marooned on the God forsaken island and had to watch you sail away on the Pearl, I surely thought ya dead. I mean why would they be keepin ye alive for?" Jack said. At that moment he knew that she had the answer. But he figured this might be his only chance to talk so he continued. "For years I've searched for the Pearl. Tryin ta find any way ta get her back. I woulda never thought ya to be alive, And I want ye ta know if I knew ye were alive I would have searched every island in the Caribbean, luv."

At this point Abby had tears in her eyes. She had tears of joy from knowing her father really did love her. She had tears of sadness from being away from her father so long. And she had tears of complete and utter disappointment i herself in thinking that her father had never even cared for her. And with those thoughts going through her head she got up and did the only thing she could think to do. She hugged her father.

When Abby hugged Jack he felt more joy than the day she was born. He finally got his Abby back, he finally had is most precious treasure back in his arms. And he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him again.

**A/N:** I know that it's really short, but I can guarantee that the next chapter will tell what's happened to Abby and what she's been through in her life. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

When the two pulled apart Jack noticed a bullet scar on Abby's left shoulder blade. He frowned; he didn't like the idea of his daughter getting shot, and him not being there to take care of her. "Where'd ya get that, luv?" Jack asked motioning to the scar.

"Oh, I got that thanks ta Barbossa." She stated. Abby hated to even think about how that man ruined her life.

"He shot ya? When?" Jack asked concerned.

"Aye, he shot me. What I wouldn' do ta bring 'im back ta life and then kill 'im again." She answered bitterly.

Jack could tell that she had resentment towards Barbossa, not just for what he did to her and Jack, but for something he did to her personally. "Luv, if ye don't mind me askin what have ya been doin these past 12 or so years?" He wanted to know so much about her life.

Abby took a deep breath; surely she was going to need it if she was going to tell him about everything that's happened to her. Which she knew she would if Jack had anything to do with it.

"Alright, I guess I'll start with the beggin. When ye were marooned the crew got inta a big fight bout what was ganna happen ta me. Half the crew had been wantin me dead, but the other half said they just couldn' do it. Barbossa finally ended the fight by sayin they'd be droppin me at the next port." She paused and looked at Jack. She could tell that he very much wanted to know what had happened to her. "So they dropped me off on the docks and rowed 'way. So I start ta walk down the docks when I see a man witha rather large change purse, I had just pocketed the purse when I felt a sword to me neck."

That statement made Jack grow angry how anyone could think of harming a little girl. But he saw that she was waiting for him to control his anger, so he unclenched his fists and waited for her to continue.

"So after I had givin him the purse back he noticed I was alone so he took me to a pub that his sister owned and sat me down in the back with some food, and told me he'd be back. So an hour or so later him and his sister came to the back and asked me whata happened ta me. So I told them the whole story, I was wavin my arms bout when they noticed my tattoo. The woman said she recognized it, but the last time she had seen it, it'a been on a man. She then realized I musta been your daughter and said she'd raise me, she said she owed ya a favor."

Abby smiled at how kindly she had been treated. She remembered how found she had grown of Ella, or Aunt Ella she called her. She was then saddened by the thought of Henry, or Uncle Henry. He had been killed in a raid a few years ago. He was a great pirate, he had taught her much, not just about pirating, but about life and how to handle anything life throws at you, in a clam manner.

Jack was a bit surprised at how someone would do something as kind as taking in his daughter, just because she owed him a favor. He tried to think of who had owed that favor to him. Jack was someone who owed people a lot of things, but he was never someone anyone owed anything to.

Abby sensed his thoughts and said "The Whites. Ella and Henry were the people who'd taken me in. Ella had been sayin somethin bout her business not bein there if it hadn' been for ye. Said that she'd probably taken me in anyways seenin has how I was all alone. But she considered it her dept ta ye bein paid in the process." Abby watched as her father finally realized who she was talking about.

"So Ella took ye in huh?" Jack questioned. "She treated ye good, right?"

Abby laughed at her father making sure she was taken care of. Really in her mind she couldn't think of anyone, other then her father, to take care of her. "Aye, they treated me right. Taught me most of what I know too. Henry White was the one who taught me ta fight. Ella, well she always made sure I was a'taken care of. Which o'course I was." She saw sadness wash over Jacks features when she told him of Henry teaching her to fight. She was sure that he had been the one wanting to do that.

Jack looked over at his daughter and for the first time saw that she was relaxed. It seemed that when she had been just lazing around that she seemed a little stiff, a little guarded. Now though she seemed to be rather enjoying herself, she seemed to finally be comfortable around him, and for this he was glad.

"What now Jack? What happens now that ye know I be livin? Cause I can tell ya that I haven't got the slightest clue on what ta do now." She stated

"Well luv, why don't ye stay. Ye can be part o' me crew just like it was 'for." Jack said. He hoped that she would stay, he hoped with all his might that he wouldn't have to beg. Because he really didn't know what he would do if she decided to leave, if she decided that she didn't want to be here.

"Aye, I think that be a good idea Jack." Abby said with a smile.

Has much as she would love to say her home was with the Whites it wasn't. Her home was the Pearl, and she knew it. As much as she tried to deny it she couldn't. The Black Pearl held some of her best memories. It held love that she could not receive from anywhere but there. And it held something that not even all the riches in world could buy her. It held her father. The one thing she had truly missed all these years. The one person she had tried to block form her memories on a daily basis, was finally here offering here the only home she had ever know, and she'd be dammed if she would passed it up.

**A/N:** To answer your question this story takes place 2 years after PotC has taken place. And I haven't gotten the chance to see the new movie so this story will have nothing to do with the second movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Abby awoke the next day to the gentle rocking of a ship, and slowly the events of the pervious day flooded back into her mind. The memories of everything that happened brought a smile to her face. When the sleep finally vanished from her eyes she realized where she was. She was in her room, the room that was hers before the mutiny had occurred.

She decided that she should pull her weight here on the ship; she didn't need people thinking that she had to have any special treatment because she was the captain's daughter. She stood slowly, still getting used to the rocking of the ship. She found her weapons belt lying on the small dresser located by the door. She looked in the dresser and noticed a few new shirts and pairs of pants placed inside. Jack must have done this she thought. She decided to change her shirt because of the blood on it. She changed her shirt put on her boots and weapons belt and made her way up to the deck.

When she finally reached the deck everyone went silent. All eyes were one her as she made her way to some ropes and started working them with skill and accuracy. She didn't really care that people were watching her, she was used to getting looks from people. Jack who looked at his daughter in pride for her skills yelled to the crew:

"All right ye dogs back ta work."

Once he spoke everyone went back to there business Mr. Gibbs approached Jack to talk to him about there plan to see Will and Elizabeth without getting hung.

"Aye Jack ye already 'xacped the gallows once, and ye want ta risk doin it 'gain, 'specially since ye got Abby ta consider now too." Gibbs stated

"Aye, but it looks like the lass can 'andle herslf." Jake said motioning toward his working daughter.

The conversation continued between Jack and Gibbs, but Jack had his back turned to his daughter so he didn't see one of his newer crew members walking angrily toward Abby.

"That be my job, lass!" The man stated his voice rising with each word. This man, Jacob, was very skilled with a knife and had a temper, so most of the crew stayed out of his way.

With her back still turned to him Abby simply stated "Well it looks like ye weren't doin ya job mate." And with that she started to walk away, until she felt a cold blade pressed to her throat.

"No one does me job lass." He stated with a voice that would make most tremble.

Abby simply pushed the sword away from her throat and turned to face the man. "Ye best not ta be doin that mate." She stated.

"Aye what ye ganna do lass run 'n tell the Cap'n?" he said in a mock fearful voice.

"No I'll just have ta fight ya all by me onsies."

Jacob stood in a fighting stance with his sword drawn.

"No mate I prefer hand-ta-hand fightin." Standing in a fighting stance.

"Aye lass if'n that's what ye prefer." He said smiling, while putting his sword away.

In one quick movement Abby kneed him in the groin, punched him in the nose, and then when he bent over elbowed in the back; which made him fall on the floor.

Once they had both stood in fighting stances everyone went silent, all eyes had been on them; and everyone had been shocked with how someone of such a small size could do something like that. Jack had turned around to see what Gibbs was staring at to see his daughter walking away from Jacob. He then saw Jacob pull at a blade and hurl it at Abby.

"Abby duck!" Jack yelled, but it was to late that knife hit Abby on the left shoulder blade. Everyone stood shocked at what Jacob had done.

Abby just stopped abruptly, her face not showing any emotion, she didn't even cry out in pain. But in one quick movement she pulled the knife out of her shoulder blade, turned around, and hurled it at Jacob. It hit him Right in the heart, killing him instantly.

No one knew what to say or what to think. An 18 year old girl had just killed someone and she still seemed to show not one emotion, not even with her wound.

"Jack I'll be needin some rum and a couple bandages." Abby stated as she went below deck and into her room.

Still no one moved. None of them could truly understand what had happened. Sure they had all killed someone at one point or another, but no one had done it with such calm and grace, and with out showing one bit of emotion.

The first it registered with was Jack. It had shocked him beyond belief that his daughter had killed one of his own crew members. Not that he didn't think that he deserved it, anyone who tried to hurt his daughter deserved to die in his mind. No, the fact that she did it without remorse and without fear is what shocked Jack.

Finally he talked. "Mates keep sailin. Gibbs come wit me ta fix up Abby. Ana throw Jacobs body over board." And with that he and Gibbs went to go check on Abby.

"Aye ye heard the Cap'n get ta work. And someone help me with this pig." Ana yelled. She like everyone else was shocked at what the girl had done, but unlike a lot of the crew she wasn't fearful of the girl just respectful. She gave respect where it was due and this girl had defiantly earned it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers,

I have to apologize for not updating for so long, but my inspiration had vanished. I am happy to report that my inspiration is back and i hope to be updating often. Thank you to all of you who have continued to review and read this story!

Blondie

* * *

It had been 3 days since the Abby had killed Jacobs, and some of the crew was still frightened by her but Abby paid them no mind.

It was late one night as Abby stood gazing out at the sea. How she had missed this ship. Abby was pulled back to present when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find none other than Red one of the only people she trusted. She had known him a few years back, but hadn't seen him since the ship they sailed on was attacked.

"Abby, I thought it was ye when ya came aboard." He smiled. He was a handsome man no doubt. He had tan skin, red hair, and crystal blue eyes. But Abby could only see him as a brother. And he could only see her as a sister.

"Mother O' god! I can't believe I didn' recognize ye." Abby said with a smile. She then jumped into his awaiting arms, and hugged him as though he could disappear at any moment.

"It has been'a few years hasn' it?" He said

"Not since the ship was attacked. I neva thought I'd see ye again." She stated sadly.

"Neither did I lass, we'll talk more later, but ye best be getting some shut eye 'fore dawn."

"Aye, we be needin ta catch up on some things." She said with a wink.

Red just rolled his eyes, and pushed her gently towards her cabin. Abby sighed and waved before she ducked below deck.

Unknown to them Jack had been watching this whole exchange with a frown on his face. He didn't know what was going on between them and didn't like not knowing. He could hear the whole conversation, and nearly choked on air when he heard Abby that they need to catch up on thing, and didn't like what Abby applied when she said that. He would figure out what was going on, and he would do it soon.

During the next few days Red and Abby would steal glances at each other, and talk for as long as they could. To anyone that didn't know their relationship, they would think that they were lovers. But both Abby and Red knew that wasn't the truth and never would be. They just happened to be close in age, and share the same interests. But one of the reasons Abby was so close to Red was because he was the only one who knew her entire past. Not even her father knew her entire past, just what she felt like telling him.

The Next day the crew was doing their daily chores, all except that is for Abby. Jack searched all of her favorite spots, but couldn't find her. He finally decided to ask Red.

"Hey, boy, where be Abby?" Jack asked Red.

"In 'er cabin, Cap'n." He stated going back to his work.

Jack would have been mad that he had just been brushed off, but instead just made a bee-line to Abby's cabin. But when he got there he realized that the door had been nailed shut.

"Abby open this door!" He stated, but he got no reply

Silence.

"Abby open this door 'fore I break it down."

Still no answer.

Jack was starting to get nervous. What if she was hurt? What if she wasn't even there? Not knowing what to do he went back to where Red was securing some rigging to ask him about Abby.

"What's wrong wit me daughter boy?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. By now the crew was all watching the scene unfold.

"Aye captain, don't worry she'll be out tomorrow I recon." He stated

"Why the bloody hell is she like that ta begin wit boy?" Jack asked

"That be Abby's story ta tell. And I'm not ganna go spread her business where she don't want it spread." Was Reds reply

Jack grabbed Red by the collar of his shirt bringing their faces inches apart from each other. "Tell me what I be wantin ta know, or it'll be the brig for ye."

Red started to fidget. Finally he sighed and mumbled something inaudible to Jack.

"What was that lad?" Jack questioned.

"Antonio was his name, but that's all I can be telling ye capt'n" Red stuttered.

Jack released him while sighing. "Aye lad, get back ta work." Jack then made his way to the helm where he stayed all day, until Gibbs relieved him so Jack could rest, but all Jack could do was think about Abby and what made her lock herself up.

That morning while the crew was eating in the galley, Abby was removing the nails from her door. No one realized this due to the fact that she was going about it quietly. By 10:00 the whole crew was going about their duties, everyone but Abby. Jack was getting ready to go interrogate Red some more until the sound of boot coming up the step from below filled his ears. Everyone turned to see Abby making her way up on deck, they all watched her much as they had the first day she had come aboard.

When Jack yelled for the crew to get back to work they did, but they still watched to see what would happen.

"Abby get up here." Jack yelled to Abby over the eerie clam that had settled over the ship.

"Aye Cap'n?" Abby questioned when she got to the helm.

"What the hell happened ta ye yesterday" He asked

Abby looked to the floor before looking Jack in the eye and saying, "Old business."

"Well if'n it's old business, then why were ye dealin with it now." Jack asked.

"It was somethin I had ta do." She stated

"What ye had ta do were ye chores, I won't have one of me crew, even me daughter, slackin off."

Abby didn't reply. She didn't know what to say, really. It was true that she did slack off, but she just couldn't let Jack know why.

"I MEAN YE HAVE A RESPOSABILITY TO THIS SHIP,IT'S CREW, AND TO IT'S CA-" but Jack was cut off by Abby.

She looked him strait in the eye and told him, "I have a responsibility to myself."

Jack looked shocked, but recovered quickly. "Ye may have forgotte' how things work on this ship, but ye be wantin ta remember soon." And with that he turned to and started to walk away.

"And ye migh' have neva been a father, but ye migh' wannna be learnin soon." Abby said to Jacks retreating form

Jack froze and went slightly rigid, before continuing towards his cabin, slamming it close.

Abby looked around to see the whole crew staring at her. "WELL NUTHIN TA SEE HERE GET BACK TA WORK."


End file.
